


Time and Synesthesia

by AlterousWatch



Series: Twisting in Time [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abstract, Alien Biology, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Dr Nyarlathotep, Nonbinary Character, Other, Self-Insert, Sort Of, Synesthesia, Time Lords Are Aliens, Weird Extra Dimensional Nonsense, less of a serious work more of a short experiment thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterousWatch/pseuds/AlterousWatch
Summary: This is just some vague and probably pretentious doctor/oc nonsense... with the whole 'time lords are extradimensional alien beings and the doctor is extra weird because of the other/dr. nyarlathotep' concept and a lot of abstract time synesthesia stuff thrown in there. whoops.written from the perspective of the oc/self insert, a time lord who grew up on earth and previously didnt really know about their origins. yes I realize that doesnt make any sense. no im not going to try and write an explanation in. (at least im not planning to at this time) i dont really care. this was written more for fun and to explore mixing the dr. nyarlathotep concept with affection, not just creepy grimdark stuff.Its honestly kind of vague and abstract and is really only explicitly doctor who due to referring to the doctor as such.both the doctor and the oc/self insert are asexual and nonbinary (they/them pronouns for both) and probably aro-spec (but not 100% aro). romantic attraction is hella confusing, i will have you know.





	Time and Synesthesia

They shine like blue when I meet them. Every blue. Every blue that ever was and stars and circles twist within them.  
  
I wonder what they are. Wonder if they know. If they know what they look like or are as blind as everyone else I meet.   
  
Humans. Quiet. Didn't know I wasn't one of them for so long. They have colors and motion. But it is soft and faint and is only slightly visible through their bodies. The Doctor... The Doctor is burning blue. And has so much color it could not fit into them or their 3D form if they tried. And they do. I see them try. They try and condense themselves down into something approximating humanity but the colors and motion tumble out of them anyway and fill the space around them. Fill the space in dimensions unseen.   
  
They must know then. If they can try and hold it together they must know.   
  
They must see me too then. Smaller but very not human. I know that now. I know the bright yellow I shine brighter than the pale glow of the others is not human.   
  
It's time. To some degree. For humans that's maybe all it is. The faint colors and motion they possess are their little dimples in time and space. The tracks they lead.   
  
The Doctor has lived for god knows how long and touched maybe every second of time and space at some point. Or will. I'm not sure the order matters much. So where others soft glow they burn like fire. But it is not just time. Not for us. Or maybe it is we just have forms in time like humans do in space. If it was just time I wouldn't burn differently from humans because I have not lived much longer than them.   
  
There’s more to it. We still haven't talked about it. I think we are both unsure if the other can see.   
  
Maybe this isn't even normal for time lords.   
  
We run.   
  
I see them turn through the universe and how it twists and stretches around them. As my timeline is no longer synced with the universes I start to see differences there too. Humans cannot see their extra dimensions or how they burn, but sometimes I think they feel it. When they speak they listen and they find themselves following more easily. The glow draws more than just me it seems. Although I see it and it pulls me a lot more. I don't think this is intentional. But maybe means something. I don't think they would intentionally pull on me, which means something. I think they might want to though, which means something else.   
  
We talk. Finally. Not that I get much. They still have difficulty discussing it. But we both know. We can see it. It is real. The extra dimensions that make a time lord. Being without them wouldn't make one human, but a time lord is not a time lord without it. Time is noise. Colors and motion. We are a part of it and a more... Alive version of it. I get the impression that there's more to it though than this. While it is a something time lords have, I think there’s more to the story with the Doctor. But it took me long enough to get this out of them. The rest can wait. I have a lot of time to figure it out.   
  
Now that the Doctor knows for sure I can see them they seem more nervous and afraid. I don't think they're used to it. Neither am I. Suddenly it's awkward. ~~Intimate.~~   
  
Time passes and I burn brighter and the gold is stronger.   
  
They confess that it is a bit more complicated than the extra dimensions time lords possess. But they don't explain. The Doctor is afraid I think.   
  
They don't like it. They think it makes them inhuman, a monster, the way they twist out of time and time twists around them. I don't know. I don't care. I'm enraged, how could they say that? I am like you. And you are beautiful. How can you love me for this and hate yourself for the same? I know you love me. (when did I realize this? I'm not sure. But I seem very sure in my head) Why can't you see that I love you? (I knew this, but I don't think they did) I don't care what it's supposed to be like it's beautiful. You are. You always were. (while I love The Doctor for many things I remember being fascinated and enamored by it when I first met them) I realize I've shouted much of this aloud in my frustration.   
  
They kiss me, and for a second I see green.

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be longer and include some other stuff but that last line was a good stopping point so im stopping it here, but if i have the time and motivation I might make some more related works later, as i still have a few ideas and lines i want to turn into something.
> 
> I recognize that it is not written particularly well, like i said this was more of an experiment and practice and I didn't really clean it up a whole lot before posting. I havent written in a long time and im trying to get back into it, which means im gonna be producing some not so great stuff in the meantime. im kinda just, throwin this out there into the internet void and seeing what happens and if i can go somewhere with it. comments and (constructive) criticism are definitely welcome.


End file.
